


The Hole Where a Furby Should Be

by DeeSin



Category: Furby (Toys)
Genre: Alcohol, Multi, Reader-Insert, furby sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeSin/pseuds/DeeSin
Summary: You are a loner who wishes they had somebody to hold at night. What happens when a long, handsome, slender male saves you from being sold on the deep-web?  Will life ever be the same, or will this hunk of a furby steer your life towards the right direction?





	1. Chapter 1

You awake alone on your bed. Morning light glistening through the gaps between your closed blinds. You let out a drowsy yawn, shaking off waking dreams from the night prior. You felt, lonely. So extremely lonely. You cannot remember a time where you had the warmth of someone sleeping next to you. Your parents died in a tragic toaster accident, and your sister drowned in a bag of rice. You never had many friends, you were always an outcast. 

"Tsk," you thought to yourself; trying desperately to push those negative thoughts far back into the unknown crevices of your brain. However your brain falters, and through out the day you cannot escape the desperate sensation of longing. 

You look at yourself naked in the bathroom mirror. "Disgusting," you think to yourself. "How could anybody love me?" Tears well up in your eyes, almost as salty as McDonald french fries. You try to fight them, you try not to let the tears take over; but you fail. They kept on coming and they didn't stop coming. Fed to the rules and they hit the ground running. Didn't make sense to live for fun, your knees got week and your heart felt numb.

Solemnly you turned the shower faucet on. You haven't showered in weeks, and you were sick of the cockroaches crawling out of every and any hole in your body. You wish something else punctured those same holes. You shake the thought away, and step inside. Immediately your legs buckle under the stress and the sorrow, and you cry alone in the shower for hours.

You were sick of it. You were so tired of being alone. But you were too scared of losing somebody again, not after the toaster incident. "But it can't keep being like this," you mutter to yourself. "I am going to put myself out there, to make myself known!"

Silent determination creeps up as you examine your closet. You haven't changed your clothes since the last time you showered. The closet doors open with a creak, and dust flies out. Surveying each article of clothing, you somehow put together an outfit decent enough for a night out in the town. You take out your comb, and brush down your knotty rat hair. 

After changing your clothes and giving yourself a look over in the mirror. You still looked like a homeless person, but now a well-dressed homeless person. Fitting into a bar setting would be a breeze! You skipped out of your apartment, finding new found confidence and hope for the future.

The sun was just setting, a violet hue enveloping the sky. Passersby looked at you warily as you were frantically running towards the bar, but you payed them no heed. Laughing to yourself like a giddy school girl who just killed 4 people behind a walgreens for senpai, you near the bar in question.

By the time you get there, darkness is all that envelops your sight. Only thing that is illuminating your vision is a gaudy, neon sign that hangs above you. Hastily, you run in; causing a scene from all other patrons inside the establishment. An obnoxious scent of musk and alcohol enters your nostrils and you hold back a gag. The smell was intoxicating, yet strangely alluring. 

Glancing around the bar, you notice that it is almost as ran down as your apartment. The wallpaper is peeling off and cob-webs form around the corners. The eyes that were once on you quickly went back to your business. Secretly, you reveled in the attention that got you, but you held back your instincts to do it again. You take a seat at the bar counter and start twiddling your thumbs, waiting in anticipation for the bar-tenders full, undivided attention.

He glances in your direction, with a small, welcoming smirk. "Hey, what can I get for ya'?" He says in an up-beat and kind voice. "HARD ASS RUM," you yell out, in a tone that insinuates that you have practiced this encounter in your head many times in the past before. "oookay then." He replies and awkwardly scratches his neck. He does his, bartender thing or whatever, and gets you some "hard ass rum".

The rest of the night is more or less a blur, you remember waiting for somebody to hit on you but nobody came up. You kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and drinking and drinking.

And suddenly, you are bolting home with tears in your eyes with two pursuers. You are far from sober, and are drunkenly stumbling through the streets, screaming desperately for help. You try to take a short-cut home through the alleyway, but your thicc ass tripped over a trashcan. You slowly look up at what you think will be your last memories alive. Thoughts swarming through your mind like "Will I be forced to download Tor and sell my own lungs on the deep web!?" 

You hear the trashcan you knocked over rumble and viberate. The two figures look over to it, cautiously. Then, a long snake like creature slithered out. It was white, but it face kind of looked like a duck that was abandoned by it's family. It gave me a saucy wink, and slowly crawled up one of the hooded figures. There was a purple glow, and what was once a person, was a pile of bones. You let out a surprised gasp, but quickly covered your mouth with your hands out of fear. The "snake" creature quickly climbed up the other figure as well. The mystery man was shaking, and pleading, and trying to kick it off; but all the snake did was keep laughing and cackling. He screamed out, but it was quickly cut off by that purple glow once more, and in another instant, he died to death.

"W-What are you?!" You manage to cry out. 

The furby responded with a wink, "I'm yours."


	2. In love wit a furby ?!/1

Moonlight peers down on the feathered snake creature, his eyes reflecting the light of the abyss. You stare into his eyes, filled with lust and betrayal. You should have ran, but you were just so allured by his charisma. He was a bad boy , a very naughty filthy boy. You were hooked. Screams failed to escape your mouth, no matter how much your brain demands it so. 

"Hey there baby, why don't we dispose of these bones and then come back to my place, hmmm?"

His low, rumbly furby voice cuts through your thoughts. Snapping back to reality, you suddenly realize the predicament you are in. Bones of the former pursuers lay at your feet. 

"Well honey boo boo aren't you at least going to thank me?" His voice flows like honey into my ear hole sockets. I am his, you think furbily to yourself. 

"Y-Yes!" you blurt out. "Thank you very, very much. I will do anything to make it up to you." 

"*Anything?*" He slithers hither. You are gleeful he picked up on your very original pick up line.

"Anythiiiing" you reaffirm, over pronouncing every syllable. He returns this with an ominous smirk on his beak face. You gasp.

You hop on long furby's lengthy back and her slithers down town. The sun has long since passed and the suburban streets are occupied only by cricket sounds. Your head pounded and throbbed with pain due to the questionable amount of alcohol you have consumed just hours prior. You cry drunkend tears of joy. Your pitiful day-dreams of having a lover covered with fur to huddle with at night is going to come true. Sure, you could've purchased a cat, but then you couldn't unleash your raw and untamed desires... without being arrested anyways. 

The furby suddenly stops outside of a love hotel, interrupting your train of questionable thoughts. You glance around the street, but now you notice something that definitely wasn't there before. A furby, a furby on a street. "There are others?" you mutter to yourself. Then you see another, and then another. While you were thinking unmentionable things you were transported into the *furby realm*. 

You found it. You found your home. Among the furbys. You practically sprint into the hotel, startling the plethora of furbys inside. You can't help but notice that the furbys are wearing risque clothing, showing each inch of furby skin they can. You are into that, you are a furbiosexual. Arousal seeps from every sweat gland in your body, attracting the attention of your furby lover. 

"Patience baby, let's go to our room." He says with a saucy wink. You wink back, sauceless.

Furby acquires the key, and then leads you up-stairs to where the rooms are held. As soon as you reach the top of the tattered staircase, you notice your furby lover's own arousal seeping out in the form of thick, dank musk. A familiar scent, *too* familiar. However, you are drunk and stupid; and fail to piece it together. You shake off the feeling with ease, and follow your furby lover to the door marked "69" by pure coincidence, you would add. The room you were loaned has questionable stains and an unmade bed. But that doesn't matter. You never used sheets before and you were not starting today. A filthy furby whore like you has no need for hygiene.

You lay yourself out on the bed, in the most seductive pose you can manage; the splits. Your furby lover lets out a groan of approval and a knowing nod. He quickly undresses you, taking off your gender neutral clothing swiftly and hungrily. His eyes are filled with wonder as lusts at your body. His eyes look you over, leaving none of your skin suit untread. You moan, and then moan. Moaning in approval. Furby locked eyes with you; his girthy, lengthy body twitching with anticipation. You nod, and he takes his furby beak to your virgin hole. "Ooashhshaaaa" you yell out, confusing your furby lover. Nonetheless, he countinues using his beak like a hungry predator, and your ass is the wilderness. Then suddenly, he found his prey. His furby tongue thrashing around in your meat cakes. You couldn't hold it back anymore. 

"Oh H Ye s fuRrby DaD OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you hardly were able to speak with all this furby pleasure coursing through your very soul, but you somehow managed that out. That approval giving your furby lover tingles of pleasure, encouraging the furby go deeper; his lengthy body going further and further in. It hurt, it hurt so good. Of course, you were not lubricated; your furby lover doesn't believe in lubrication. You are unsure how he got all the way in, but it doesn't matter. As long as he is happy, what does it matter? He wriggles happily, burrowing deep inside your no-no zone. You let out a satisfied whine as your furby boyfriend suddenly stops progressing through your cave of wonders.

"W-Why did you stop??" you question, questionly. Your furby lover gave you no verbal response, instead choosing to respond with his actions. His whole body starts turning rapidly, like a power drill to... whatever power drills drill. Twisting, turning, and twisting further. The sacred furby twisted technique, you never dreamed you'd feel such furby pleasure in your pathetic life. "AHHASHAHAHASHSA" you scream out.

You wake up on the bed the next morning covered in furby juice."Gasp" you gasp. "I must have lost consciousness!!!" You frantically look around for your furby lover, only to find him pissing on the carpet. "Water you doing?!?" you yelp.

"Just marking my territory baby baby girl." he replies in that sweet, sultry tone of his. Of course it is okay to piss on the carpet! It is just what any good furby is supposed to do. You dart up to get dressed but that's when your furby man slithers hither. "You do not need clothing baby." he hums.

"Okay!" You are secretly glad that clothes will no longer hold you back. After all, the bibble said that Adam and Eve were naked so this is holier if you think about it. You vibrate at this thought of your new skin life. You were quickly taken out of these thoughts with the sight of long furby getting on one knee in front of you!!!

"OH my GOD" you yelled. 

"Miss/Mister Y/N..... will u marry me?" he WINKED and took out a diamond plated collar. 

"omg" you cry, you never expected this in your years of living to be proposed to by a platypus. You take the collar with trembling fingers and closely examine it... it says .... y/n!!!!! "Yes I will baby I love the constitution of marriage so much." you weep. You jump into long furby's long arms and he slithers off into the sunset. As it turns out the hole where a furby should be ... is your heart.


End file.
